I Love You?
by MistressPhantomhive
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are always in a Consent war with each other. Mamoru has kept his love away from her and Usagi is hearing rumors that hes leaving. An upset Usagi takes out her angry by fighting. Will Mamoru Confess his love? and why is Usagi so upset?
1. A Consent War

I Love you?????

"Chiba, Tsukino I am highly disappointed in you two. Such behavior coming from my two top students and Tsukino you're a young lady please act like one. This war between you two must come to an end. Am I Understood?"

Neither of them answered how could they? They knew the answers themselves it wouldn't end that's what they have done since they first meet when they were 6. Fighting, a constant war to see who would be the last one standing, Yet they matched each other equally. Would one of them tired out and make it end?

"You two can go but let me assure you next time both of you and I don't care who starts it both are going to get a 3 day suspension you may go now ".

They left the office Chiba Mamoru was worried for the first time. Tsukino Usagi couldn't be more upset "Seriously who does that old man think he is?"

Mamoru sighed " he's the headmaster Usagi and I think it's time we called it a truce I can't afford right now to get suspended any time soon so what do you say".

Usagi wasn't the type to just give in. She looked at his stretched out hand how many times has she fought that hand a smile came over her face and she quickly hid it.

"Whatever Mamoru" she walked away heading in the opposite direction.

"Usagi am serious I can't -"

"Afford to get suspended got it but don't think because of that we are friends or something".

She waved goodbye and actually smiled at him. As he watched her walk away he thought of one thing ' usagi can be cute at times'. He smiled, shook the thought out of his head and headed to his class.

~~few days later~~

Usagi sat quietly all she could think about was what Mamoru had said, why couldn't he afford the suspension he had been acting weird lately. She sighed why she even cared.

"I think we should do a party it's the only way"

"True, but we don't know what he likes or anything maybe we should ask ...".

Usagi couldn't help the feeling of being watched so she looked up and meet 5 pairs of eyes staring back.

"Yes?" she asked as nicely as she could. What were they up to?

"Usagi how long have you known Mamoru?"

Ah Mamoru fans "Um 12 years I think why?"

"So you 2 are really close?"

"Not that close, look girls if you like him I suggest you tell him yourself he doesn't like it when a girl sends someone else to tell him they like him"

" oh no Usagi you got it wrong we want to throw Mamoru a party but we don't know what he likes and we want it to be perfect so can you help us?"

"I don't think I will be much help"

"Are you kidding? Your practical his best friend please it would mean the world to us"

So Usagi spent the next half hour explaining Mamorus likes and dislikes and to her surprise she really did know a lot. Class started and the rest of the day flew by.

~~one week later~~~

"I can't believe she still allowed at this school after what she just did to those guys a few days ago"

"True what kind of girl goes around fighting it's not natural"

"Guys Shh Mamoru is here we wouldn't want to offend his girlfriend"

The guys laughed and Mamoru looked at them.

"What are you fools mumbling about now?" really how annoying could these guys get?

"Aw come on like you didn't know Usagi fought those 3 guys from the other school".

"She fought? Again? No way when?" what was wrong with Usagi? Is she crazy?

"It happened a few days ago she even got suspended haven't you notice that she hasn't been to class? What kind of boyfriend are you Mamoru?"

The frown the swept over Mamoru face shut them up "usagi isn't my girlfriend"

One of the guys raised an eyebrow "Really then why are you so worked up?"

Usagi lay in bed letting her thoughts wonder she really did deserve being suspended. But it was Mamoru`s fault that idiot. Her hands covered her face. Why did it bother her that much that he was leaving she didn't care about him. He was just some guy that she fought with all the time so what he was going to another school she didn't care ' yeah right that's why you took out your anger on those guys right?' she pulled her covers over her head she was now arguing with herself because of Mamoru. She closed her eyes exhausted her mind wondered to what had happen the previous day.

"Girls do you mind if I ask you why are you guys throwing Mamoru a party? It's not his birthday". Usagi couldn't help the question.

"It's more of a farewell party" stated one of them.

Usagi looked at them seriously "Farewell? What do you mean?"

The girls couldn't help the giggles of excitement "Mamoru is being transferring to a different academy it's sad he won't graduate with us but Mamoru has worked really hard for it".

Usagi for some reason or another couldn't help the anger the swelled in her. She clutched her fists and rose from the desk heading away from the class.

Usagi grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room. ` Just who in the world does he think he is let him go I don't care. ` Usagi frowned and shook her head

"I can't believe I fought with those idiots they shouldn't go around minding their own business anyways"

Mamoru couldn't help the feeling of worrying. Usagi fighting meant something was wrong especially since the one she fought wasn't him. Mamoru sat impatiently waiting for the bell to ring and end the day yet it seems that 5 minutes would become an hour. When it finally did ring he grabbed his bag and ran out the class.

He had come to terms with his feelings for Usagi a long time ago. Since he first meet her nearly 12 years ago Mamoru knew that no one would ever take the place she held in his heart. The only problem was Usagi hated him, he didn't realize when it happened but it somehow did. He realized that if he couldn't be near her and be happy he might as well go. She didn't need him. He stood in front of her house surely she would go on nonstop about interfering with her life but how could he ignore her when he loved her? His hands managed to somehow knock on her door and when it opened before him stood a tear stricken Usagi.


	2. Mamochan & Usako ?

_**Thanks for the reviews , Theres going to be one more chapter and hopefully thats ends this story. **_

**_Usa: MP?(me) why did you make me so mean i wouldnt do that to my mamo-chan_**

**_Me: umm usa they havent read the chapter yet *sweat drop* _**

**_Mamo: I like usa all mean its a cute side you havent seen before _**

**Usa & Mamo : MP doesnt own us.**

Chapter 2

Usagi couldn't explain exactly what she felt. This throbbing in her chest ? The pain? what was it?

She held tightly to the kitchen counter. What was wrong with her? She didn't know why but tears started to fall from her eyes. Why was she crying? Since she was a young girl , she had been taught to fight, to protect what was most precious to her most precious person was going to leave. an unexpected sob shook her whole body and her legs gave out. She stayed on the floor crying for what seemed like hours. She sobbed until the pain in her heart became a numb feeling.

**KNOCK, KNOCK , KNOCK**

She took in a deep breathe and raised up from the floor her tears continued she wiped them off quickly and she opened the door. To her surprise before stood Mamoru and her tears betrayed her and started falling again and to make matters worse the look on Mamoru face confused her.

_**Before him stood a tear stricken Usagi.**_

Mamoru couldn't control his hands as they went to her shoulders trying to calm her down. A mixture of emotions overcame him and the need to comfort her became strong.

" Whats wrong Usagi?"

She looked hurt, almost pained by his touch, What was going on? She stepped away from him and roughly wiped the tears from her face.

" Nothings wrong, just don't touch me"

Mamorus clutched his fist, his hands felt heavy as the dropped to his side. What hurted him the most was that Usagi , even though shes hurting she wont tell him her problems.

" What do you want Chiba?"

Mamoru watched her carefully why was she fighting herself.

" I was wondering how you was doing i heard you got suspended, I thought you wasn't going to fight any more"

She stared at him for a few seconds then a frown came over her face.

" Oh that, You don't have to worry i made it perfectly clear to headmaster that you wasn't involve in the fight. We wouldn't want you getting in trouble now would we"

She looked at him coldly, arms crossed against her chest.

He could see it in her eyes , the sadness that dwell in them.

" That's not why am here Usagi" he stated.

" Then what do you want Chiba?"

He stepped closer to her so that she had to look up to meet his eyes.

His hand slowly caressed her cheek. He wiped away what seem to him like a tear.

" I was worried about you Usa"

For an instant she relaxed and closed her eyes. She sighed, his hands were warm & protective. He couldn't help but smiled that was his Usagi. Mamoru took advantage and raised his other hand to caress her other cheek and held her face in his hand. She always fought protecting herself from those around her. She hid herself behind an iron wall times like this when he stood by so close she wish she didn't. Her eyes snapped opened when she felt his lips soft and warm against her forehead. She didn't move whether it was because she couldn't or the fact her body wouldnt she wasn't sure.

" I thought I told you not to touch me Chiba"

He stepped back looking at her.

" Stop calling me that Usa"

" Its your name idiot"

Mamoru took a step towards her and smiled.

" I want you to call me what you use to call me ,remember?"

He chuckled as her cheeks were tinted by a blush and she tried to hide it.

" You want me to call you Baka?"

He shook his head amused.

" No , I wanna hear the name You gave me when we were younger"

This time she chuckled shaking her head no.

" I am serious Usagi or else I wont leave"

She shrugged her shoulders still shaking her head.

" Not gonna happen besides I will just close the door and leave you out here"

Mamoru couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips.

" You wont do that"

She raised an eyebrow almost challenging him.

" No?, How can you be so sure?"

He looked at her seriously

" I will stand here and start yelling Usako if you do"

Usagi face turned red.

" You wouldn't dare Chiba"

" If you say it usako i will leave you alone"

" Just stop it and go home "

He shook his head no.

" I will leave only if you tell me goodbye the way you use to Usako"

She sighed

" Goodbye, Now go Mamoru"

He looked at her still smiling

" Say it right"

She didn't say anything and frown at him. He looked at her waiting then he stepped back.

" Fine then " he took a deep breathe " USAKO !!"

The surprise look on her face made him very happy.

"Stop it " her tone was serious and made the warning clear.

"USAKO " He managed to yell even louder.

Usagi sighed in defeat she was gonna make him pay for this.

" Goodbye Mamo-Chan"

He smiled and headed away from her house waving goodbye " Goodbye Usako"

Usagi face felt hot she couldnt believe he actually got her to say it.

" AM GONNA GET YOU BACK CHIBA"

She slammed the door shut as she heard him laugh.

~~~ Few Days Later~~~

Usagi made her way down the hall to her class and to her surprise there was a big commotion in the class room.

" Usagi`s back ! now we can celebrate as a whole class" stated a classmate the others agreed.

Usagi looked around confused " Celebrate what exactly?"

The students looked at her wondering if she was joking.

" Mamoru`s farewell party"

Usagi looked up at him as he stepped in the class room and everyone shouted " SURPRISE"

He looked at her and Usagi couldn't help the urge of wanting to punch him, but instead she walked pass him leaving him to his party.

"Usagi wait -" he grabbed her hand.

She turned around and to his surprise smiled brightly.

" Congratulation Mamoru Good Luck at your new school"

Mamoru saw as a tear fell from her eye. Usagi was crying? He let go of her hand and Usagi used the chance to run off down the hall away from Mamoru, the party , and above all the pain she felt.

Mamoru watched as she ran. He couldn't take it any more he was going to tell her the truth. He ran after her with all his might determined to get usagi.

_**Mamo: what?? well i catch her MP will i confess?**_

**_Usa: Confess what mamo?_**

**_MP & Mamo *sweat drop* _**

**_Mamo: Review and get a hug _**

**_MP: FREE MAMO-CHAN HUGS PER REVIEW_**


	3. I Love You?

_**Sorry for the wait hopefully everyone likes the ending to the story its kinda story and may seem rushed but i had writers block and this popped in my head Read & Review **_

**Mamoru watched as she ran. He couldn't take it any more he was going to tell her the truth. He ran after her with all his might ****determined to get usagi. **

She ran until her legs gave up. Away from school , into the park underneath the tree where she first had meet him. She stared at the tree. Wondering if it remember that day like she had. She shook her head. Fighting was never the answer that's what he always said but it was the only thing that made her feel better. She sat there letting her mind wonder. Mamoru was leaving but she didn't want him to. He would laugh at her and tell her to stop joking if she told him to stay. What reason could she give him to stay? She felt strongly about him but why?

Mamoru sighed in frustration. He lost her in the park. Not to mention that they left school grounds. He had to find her but where could she be ? He looked everywhere for her. Maybe she had left the park already. Mamoru was giving up hope when he spotted her sitting underneath the tree eyes closed. He ran towards her and then slowed down. He stepped closer , slowly quietly until his face was mere inches away from hers. He thought about kissing her, but he tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled when her eyes snapped open surprised and a deep blush consumed her cheeks.

" M-Mamoru what are you doing?" her voice was low almost a whisper and she could feel her face burn up.

" I came to get you Usako" his thumb smoothly crossed her cheek and stop as he looked at her. " You`ve been crying ? Is it because of me Usagi? Why did you run?"

Usagi looked away " Why aren't you at your party?"

His thumb found its way under her chin as he forced her to look at him " Don't do that Usako, I don't like it when you do that"

Usagi tried to focus on what he was saying but he was too close to her face " D-do what ? and didn't i tell you to stop calling me Usako?"

He smiled " I have something i need to tell you Usako but before i do i want to ask you one question and don't ignore it, I wanna know what I mean to you Usako?"

What does Mamoru mean to me?? Usagi had been asking herself that question, They fought so didn't that make them rivals? But hes the only one who can say is her real friend, so are they friends? Usagi couldn't answer she didn't have the right words to express what she felt. " I cant answer that" she felt his hand move away from her face she let her hand drop down she just couldn't face him.

Mamoru sighed he pushed her to far. " I ask that question myself , What does Usako mean to me?" He didnt say anything and waited wanting her to look at him.

She looked up at him " Usako means Everything to me"

Everything? that's not a feeling how could someone mean everything? " I don't understand Mamoru"

He chuckled softly " i didn't either for a while but, i figured it out. Your the only person that could make me love and hate you at the same time. You help me solve my problems but your the cause of half of them your everywhere and i don't think i could be without you Usako"

Usagi heart stopped and raced at the same time. Love? he loved me? Usagi could feel her heart swell, That was the perfect word she loved mamoru? A frown formed on her face loved? I love the idiot ? before she realized what was happening she spoke out the words " I Love you?"

Mamoru stood quite for a while, Telling her was the right thing , but she looked lost in thought until she spoke the words that sounded more like a question then a confession.

" I Love you too Usako"

Usagi looked at him he wore a smirk and she was gonna say something but his lips crushed hers and her words died down. After breaking apart due to lack of air Usagi smiled up at him " So i guess your not leaving mamo-chan?"

He smiled and shook his no " Trying to get rid of me already ?"

They laughed and Everything felt right.

" I think i love you Mamo-chan "

" I think i love you Usako"


End file.
